Dean and Sammy's Big Day
by maxandkiz
Summary: John takes Dean and Sammy on a special adventure.  Dean-9,  Sammy-5
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- The Winchesters and other characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

SPN

The loud rumble of a Chevy engine cut through the quiet of the early morning. A black impala roared down the nearly deserted street, dirt and leaves flying in its wake. The classic car careened around a corner before pulling into a long, narrow drive. It followed the driveway down and around an enormous building, coming to a stop at the back in a massive parking lot.

Shutting off the impala's engine, John Winchester gazed warily at the building in front of him. The imposing brick building looked innocuous but he knew better than anybody that looks could be deceiving. He'd have to keep his guard up and be ready for anything. Maybe he should just turn the car around and get out of he…

"Are we there yet?" Sammy's high pitched voice called from the back seat.

'_So much for that idea'_ John thought. Turning in his seat, he looked into his boys' excited faces. "Yeah buddy, we're here." He replied. "You two grab your packs so we can head inside."

"Yea! We made it! This is gonna be fun!" the littlest Winchester cheered as he picked up his bag. He followed his older brother, Dean, out of the impala and obediently took his father's hand. Bouncing along between his dad and Dean, Sammy enthusiastically jabbered away about all the things they were going to see and do.

The Winchesters walked across the parking lot and through the open double doors. Going over to the sign-in table, the trio got in the shortest of three lines. The boys talked and giggled while they waited their turn. The line moved quickly and before they knew it, they had signed in and gotten their papers.

Taking Sammy's hand once more, John led the way to the boy's bathroom. He ushered his youngest into the handicapped stall and motioned Dean to take the stall beside it. After he heard Dean's door lock, he shut and locked the door of the stall he was in. While the littlest Winchester used the bathroom, John pulled the neatly folded uniform out of the pack and hung it up. Once the little boy was through, he washed his son's hands with the Wet Wipes he'd brought. Then kneeling down, the Winchester patriarch helped Sammy change into his uniform. After wrapping and fastening the youngster's belt, he stowed the little boy's clothes in his bag and led him out of the stall. Finding Dean already dressed and waiting for them, John smiled. He reached down and tightened his eldest son's belt before taking his bag and walking out of the restroom with the boys in tow.

Stepping into the enormous auditorium, Sammy gasped. He gazed, wide eyed, at the sea of people milling around. He didn't think he'd ever seen so many people in one place. White uniforms were everywhere; on the basketball court, in the stands, even a few under the bleachers. There were all different ages and belt colors. Uneasy about being in such a big crowd, the littlest Winchester scooted closer to his dad and brother.

Feeling Sammy latch onto him, John glanced down. Seeing the fear in his youngest boy's eyes, he started rubbing soothing circles in the child's back.

Knowing they needed to get Sammy's mind off the sea of strangers, Dean nudged their father. "Hey dad, don't we need to check out the signs? See what ring Sammy's gonna be in?" he asked, pointing out the row of colorful signs along the back wall. At John's affirmative response, Dean threw an arm around his little brother's shoulders and pulled him away from the crowd and over to the wall. "Okay Sammy, read the posters and tell me what ring you're going to be in." he instructed.

Looking up, Sammy studied the brightly written signs carefully. He silently read each one, stopping when he found the poster with his age on it. "I'm in ring number eight!" he hollered.

"That's right, buddy! Good job!" John praised.

"Come on Sammy. Let's go find your ring so we can practice your form." Dean suggested, holding out his hand. Dean and Sammy hurried down the side of the basketball court, reading the blue numbers on the floor as they went. Finding ring eight at the very end, the boys stepped into the blue square and walked to the empty corner on the left. Standing side by side, the Winchester brothers began to run through their form.

Taking a seat at the bottom of the bleachers, John watched his boys going over their white belt form. Seeing the power and crisp moves of his eldest, he was almost sorry for telling Dean and Sammy that they could only compete in one part of the tournament. He'd claimed he didn't have enough money for them to do both. However, money wasn't really the problem. The price for the tournament was the same whether you competed in one event or both. No, the real reason for holding his sons back was fear. Knowing children were separated into rings by ages, John refused to take the chance on the rings being on opposite ends of the court. He wanted his babies in his sight at all times especially in a crowd as big as this. And that meant keeping them close. Hearing the announcer calling for everyone to go sit in the back of the room, he turned his focus onto Dean and Sammy.

Dean and Sammy raced to the back, taking a seat near the front of the group where their dad could still see them. They listened as the announcer called the different belts up. As soon as the man called for the white belts, both boys stood and ran onto the court, taking their place in line. They followed the instructor's directions, going through several stretching exercises and a few simple moves. The Winchesters stood quietly through the United States National Anthem and the Korean National Anthem before going to sit in the back once more. Hearing the announcer call the black belts up for the board breaking demonstration, both boys perked up.

Dean watched as the black belts were swiftly put into four lines, two on either side of the gym. The two lines on each side faced each other and one inch thick wooden boards were given to all of them. The announcer called out practice and the black belts went down one side and then up the other practicing their board breaking move. Once that was done, break was called.

Sammy watched in awe as board after board was broken. The pops of boards busting went down one side and back up the other. The pairs then switched jobs so the other person would have a chance to break. Once again, the black belts took up position and waited for the announcer's signal. Sammy watched as the second group broke, cheering as they finished.

After the pieces of boards were put away and the floor swept clear of splinters, the announcer sent the judges and the competitors to their rings. Dean walked Sammy to ring eight. He showed his little brother where he would be sitting with their dad before wishing him luck and going over to the bleachers.

Sammy sat down on the floor with the other white belts and handed his paper to one of the judges. He nervously twisted his belt as he waited for his turn. Finally, the judge called his name. Taking a deep breath, Sammy stood with a loud, "Yes sir!" He walked up to the judges and bowed. "Sammy Winchester Hae San Tae Kwon Do, Hae San One Form, sir!" he loudly stated. He then took two giant steps back, bowed again, and started his form.

John and Dean watched as a confident looking Sammy slowly and precisely performed each move in his form. When he finished and did his favorite move, knife hand, the elder Winchesters held their breath, waiting for the judges' scores. Hearing the scorekeeper call 'ten, nine, eight and a half, ten, nine' and then state 'total score twenty eight', they both cheered. They watched the other three, four, and five year old white belts go through their form, hoping that the littlest Winchester's score wasn't beaten.

Seeing the head judge walking towards them, Sammy tensed. He crossed his fingers, hoping he had done well enough to get a trophy. He didn't want his dad to be disappointed in him.

The lead judge stopped in front of the white belts and smiled. "Good job, white belts. You should all be proud of yourselves." she praised. "Now for the results. In third place, with a score of twenty-four points, Timmy Roland. In second place, with a score of twenty-six points, Kimmy Jackson. And in first place with a score of twenty-eight points, Sammy Winchester!" After leading the crowd in a round of applause, she leaned down and told the three children to follow her helper, Mr. Jared to the winner's stand.

John and Dean followed the group to the other side of the auditorium where a table full of trophies stood. In front of the table was an Olympic like winner's stand. As the announcer called out the children's names, they took their place on the stand, holding up their trophies. Pulling the disposable camera out of his pocket, John snapped several shots of his baby boy. He couldn't wait to show Bobby and Josh.

Sammy jumped off the winner's stand and raced over to his family. "Daddy! Dean! Look!" he hollered, holding up his brand new trophy.

"That's awesome, Sammy!" Dean replied, high fiving his brother.

"That's a beauty alright, kiddo" John added. He scooped his baby boy up, settling him on his hip. "What do you say, we go get a drink and check out the t-shirt table while we wait for the sparring to begin?"

"Can we get something to eat, too?" Sammy asked as his stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry."

"Sure, sport" John agreed. He made his way around the rings and across the gym to the merchandise tables. Looking over the shirts, towels, and head bands, the Winchester patriarch could only pray that Dean's competition went as easily as Sammy's.

AN- Can you tell where I went today?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- The Winchesters and other characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- Just a couple of notes. In the children's sparring matches, three points wins the fight. Head shots are two points, all other hits are one. They only get points for hits to the side of the head or the chest. Shee Jahk means begin.

Previously on Supernatural- "Sure, sport" John agreed. He made his way around the rings and across the gym to the merchandise tables. Looking over the shirts, towels, and head bands, the Winchester patriarch could only pray that Dean's competition went as easily as Sammy's. 

SPN 

After buying the boys a shirt and head band, John led the two out of the gym and into the bathroom across the hall. He took Sammy into the handicapped stall and quickly helped him change into his jeans and new shirt. While the little boy slipped on his socks and shoes, the hunter carefully folded his son's uniform and packed it in the small, black duffle. Leaning over, he double knotted Sammy's shoes before slinging the bag over his shoulder and opening the stall door. "You want to change into your new shirt, Dean?" he asked as he walked out of the stall and over to the sinks.

"Nah, I'll wait till after the sparring." Dean replied, stepping up beside his dad and brother. Turning on the faucet, he swiftly washed his hands. "I wanna wear it home."

"Okay" John agreed. He grabbed a handful of paper towels and passed them to the boys and dried his own hands. Crumpling up the now wet paper, he tossed it in the trash, took both his sons' hands, and left the restroom. The young father then scanned the hallway for an empty table. Finding one at the far end, he led Dean and Sammy over to the card table and settled them into the metal chairs. "You two know what you want to eat?" he asked.

"Hot dogs!" Sammy enthusiastically shouted.

"And cheese fries" Dean added.

"Got it." John said as he stored the twin duffles under the brown table. "You two stay here while I get lunch. Do not leave this table. Understand?"

"Yes sir" the boys chorused.

"Dean, watch out for your brother." John instructed before turning and making his way to the concession stand. Waiting in the short line, he kept his eyes on his sons and the surrounding area. All the strangers milling around were making him uncomfortable. After all the trouble with Mrs. Pool, the Winchester patriarch was constantly on high alert. He'd learned the hard way that even the most innocuous of people could be a danger to his children. Hearing the cashier ask for his order, John pushed the harrowing events of not so long ago to the back of his mind and, giving the young woman a smile, placed his order. Now was not the time for dwelling on the past. No, today was a family fun day. And he wasn't going to allow Mrs. Pool or anybody else to ruin that.

SPN 

After a messy lunch and another trip to the bathroom to clean up, the trio walked out to the car. They stored Sammy's duffle and trophy in the trunk and then hurried back to the school. Going into the gym, the three Winchesters took a seat in the bleachers that sat in front of the ring where Dean would be sparring. John unzipped the boy's bag and started pulling out the equipment his eldest would need. He handed the arm guards to the nine year old and instructed him to put them on. Settling one of Dean's legs on his lap, the Winchester patriarch swiftly exchanged the boy's shoe and sock for the shin guards before switching legs and repeating the process. Once that was taken care of, he pulled out the chest protector and expertly fastened the various strings and Velcro on the back.

"Alright Dean, remember what we talked about. This isn't our kind of sparring. You can only use the karate moves your instructor taught you; nothing else. And no fighting dirty. This isn't street fighting. You abide by the rules at all times no matter what, understand?" John coached. Getting an enthusiastic 'Yes sir!', he grinned. "Good. Now get down there and kick some ass."

"Yes sir!" Dean replied, returning his father's grin with one of his own. Taking his helmet and mouth guard, Dean shuffled down the stairs and over to the other boys in his group. Sitting down at the edge of the small pack, he waited for the judge to call the first fight.

Several nerve racking minutes later, the head judge walked to the middle of the ring and announced that the sparring competition was about to begin. She quickly ran through the rules, reminding the parents three or four times that they were not allowed down on the floor during the sparring. After finishing her speech, she had the corner judges take their places and called the first match. "Dean Winchester and Paul Weston!" she announced.

Dean stood and ran into the ring. Once there he put his mouth guard in before settling the helmet on his head and fastening the strap. Looking over at the other boy, he could tell it was going to be an easy fight. The other kid, Paul, looked terrified. Feeling sorry for the boy, Dean decided to try to end the match as quickly as possible. Hearing the judge calling instructions, he tuned back in. Dean bowed and then assumed fighting stance. As soon as the black belt shouted 'Shee Jahk!', Dean flew into motion. He launched a round house kick to the other boy's head.

"Point!" two of the corner judges called.

The center judge stopped the match. She asked each corner judge what was seen before announcing a score of 2 to 0 in Dean's favor. Having the boys get into fighting stance, she started the match once again.

Dean moved fast, delivering two front kicks before spinning around, landing a back side kick to Paul's chest.

"Point!" a burly, black man shouted.

The head judge quickly stopped the match, sending the two combatants back to their spots. After asking the corner judges their calls, she instructed the two boys to bow to each other and then face the audience. Taking Dean's hand, she held it in the air as she announced, "The winner of the first match is Dean Winchester with a score of 3 to 0!"

Dean grinned from ear to ear as the crowd clapped. Walking back to his spot on the floor, he glanced up at his dad to see him beaming down at him. Giving his father and brother a thumbs up, Dean turned back to watch the next two boys.

After two more matches, Dean was called back up for another fight. This time his opponent was harder to beat. The boy, whose name was Derek, was just as tough as Dean was. He came at the eldest Winchester hard and fast. Unfortunately for Derek though, he didn't have several years of fight training under his belt like Dean did. And that ultimately lead to his loss. Dean dodged and ducked blows waiting for the right time. Spotting an opening he swiftly took it. His jump front kick knocked the other boy to the floor, winning him the match 3 to 2.

Going back to his spot on the floor, Dean was ready to burst, he was so excited and seeing his dad's proud smile just added to it. Sitting ramrod straight on the ground, the boy couldn't wait for the next match. He was going to win! He just knew it!

He didn't have to wait long. Dean was back in the ring in no time. Facing his new opponent, the Winchester boy frowned. Even though the kid was his age, he towered above Dean. The tall boy was about twice as wide as the nine year old and he looked at Dean like a cat sizing up its prey. Shaking that image out of his head, Dean focused on the head judge. He followed her directions, bowing and then assuming fighting stance. Taking a deep breath, he waited for her to call a start to the match.

Ian grinned manically at the boy in front of him. He'd watched the kid win his first two matches and he had to admit the Winchester boy was pretty good. _"Too bad for him, I'm better."_ Ian thought as he bowed. The eleven year old was not about to let the little shrimp beat him. He'd already lied about his age to get into the younger group, giving him an unfair advantage over the others. Using a few dirty fighting tricks his coach had taught him wouldn't make any difference. As long as none of the judges saw what he was doing, he'd take the match and no one would be the wiser. Maybe then his old man would be proud of him. Assuming fighting stance, Ian waited for the match to begin.

Hearing the judge yell 'Shee Jahk!', Dean stepped forward only to jump to the side to avoid a kick to the head. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he dodged blow after blow, kicking whenever there was the slightest opening. Seeing his opponent turn, Dean seized the opportunity. He quickly launched a side kick to the boy's chest.

Mentally cheering as the shrimp fell for his trap, Ian waited till the last second to dodge the kick before delivering one of his own. Pretending to be shocked when his kick hit a very sensitive area, Ian watched in glee as the other boy dropped to the ground in pain.

John scowled when he saw the judges fall for the boy's act. He knew the kick had been deliberately placed to knock Dean for a loop; put him off his game. Too bad the kid didn't know his son. There was no way Dean would let a little kick like that get to him. No, his son was going to go after his opponent twice as hard after that move. Dean might be young but he'd learned a long time ago not to let his emotions get the better of him. He'd make sure…Sammy jumping out of his lap stopped him mid thought. Grabbing the little boy's arm before he could run down the stairs, John pulled the struggling boy back into his lap. "Calm down Sammy." He instructed.

"But Dean's hurt!" Sammy cried, squirming in his father's grasp.

"Dean's okay. See, he's getting up now." John soothed as he watched his eldest slowly stand.

"But, but that boy wasn't u-pposed to kick him there." Sammy pointed out, still trying to get out of his dad's hold.

"I know. It was just an accident, buddy. He didn't mean to hurt Dean." John fibbed. Sammy didn't need to know the other boy's actions were deliberate. Tightening his hold on the struggling youngster, the Winchester patriarch decided to change tactics before his little one broke free. Hating himself for what he was about to do but not seeing any other way of stopping the boy, John leaned down and sternly whispered, "Sammy, stop it right now before I turn you over my knee."

Stilling immediately, Sammy meekly replied, "Yes sir"

"Good boy" John praised, feeling lower than dirt. "Now let's watch the rest of the fight."

Dean took several deep breaths attempting to get the pain under control. When it finally eased up a few minutes later, he stood and slowly resumed fighting stance. Glaring at the smirking boy in front of him, the eldest Winchester brother readied himself to fight once more.

After making sure Dean was alright, the head judge started the fight again. Almost immediately, a hit was heard and the word 'point' called. Stopping the fight, she asked the corner judges the call before declaring the score 1 to 0 in favor of Ian.

Ian grinned as he heard the call. The judges were such idiots. He hadn't really touched the Winchester kid. His kick had been blocked but since he'd hit his own chest protector at the same time as he kicked, the judges thought it'd hit. He couldn't believe they'd fallen for that. It was the oldest trick in the book. This was too easy.

Dean shook his head at the call. He knew the call was wrong but he also knew that sometimes the judges made mistakes. And there was nothing he could do about that. Knowing that the other kid was playing dirty, Dean decided to end the match as quickly as he could. Two head shots, that's all he needed. Hearing the judge yell to begin, he swiftly kicked out, smiling as the corner judge on the right hollered 'point!'

Ian seethed when the head judge awarded Dean two points. "So that's how he wants to play, huh?" he thought as he got back into position. "Well two can play that game." Hearing the signal to start, he waited for the kick he knew was coming. Ducking his head, Ian blocked the kick hard, sending Dean into a spin. Ian then kicked out making contact with the side of the smaller boy's helmet, knocking him to the mat once more. Standing back, Ian waited for the announcement that he had won.

John was out of the stands and on the floor before he even thought about it. Breaking protocol, he barged into the ring and knelt beside his son. "Dean, Dean are you alright?" the panicked father asked.

"I'm okay, dad" Dean assured his father as he shakily stood. "Honest"

"You sure?" John questioned, ignoring the head judge who was trying to shoo him away.

"Yeah, now get outta the ring before they kick me out." Dean replied, giving his dad a cocky grin.

Nodding, John grabbed Sammy's hand and the two slowly walked back to the bleachers, taking a seat at the bottom this time. He watched in disgust as the other boy was declared the winner. The cheater should have been kicked out not rewarded. Sighing, he bit his tongue to keep from giving the judges a piece of his mind. Like it or not he was going to set a good example for his boys.

A couple of matches later, the winners for the eight and nine year old division were announced with Ian taking first place and Dean second. Going over to the podium, the two boys along with a boy named Pete took their places on the winner's stand.

Wanting to be a good sport, Dean held up his trophy and smiled when his name was called. His brow furrowed when he noticed his dad standing in front of them taking pictures. Why would his dad be taking pictures of him? He lost. There was no reason to take pictures of him…unless his dad planned on sending them to Bobby and the others to show them what a loser he was. Figuring that had to be the reason, Dean hung his head. He hated it when his dad was disappointed in him.

Seeing Dean's head drop, John frowned. What could the boy be thinking? Surely, he wasn't mad that he lost. John had taught him better than that. But if that was it, then he was gonna…

"Daddy, are you mad at Dean cause he lost?" Sammy sadly asked.

"Of course not Sammy" John replied, staring down at the boy in confusion. "Why would I be mad?"

"Cause Dean didn't win. You always get dis'ppointed when Dean and me don't do good." Sammy told his father. "I don't like it when you're dis'ppointed."

Seeing the five year olds lower lip start to tremble, John quickly scooped the boy up. "I'm not disappointed, buddy. Dean did good." He assured his youngest. "You both did. In fact, you two did so good, we're going out to celebrate at that restaurant you guys like so much."

"Chucky Cheese?" Sammy excitedly asked.

"Yep, that's the place." John replied, setting the boy back on his feet. "Now come on. Let's go get your brother and get outta here." He chuckled as he watched the rambunctious boy race towards his big brother. Shaking his head, John walked over to the stand. He picked up his eldest, hugging him tight. "I'm so proud of you, Dean" he told the stunned boy.

"P-p-proud? Why? I lost." Dean pointed out.

"Only because that boy was cheating." John corrected. Pushing his son back a little so he could look him in the eyes, the father smiled. "Dean, you gave one hundred and ten percent out there today. And you fought fair. Even when that boy started cheating, you didn't falter. You followed my directions to the letter and you didn't let him get to you. You just kept coming after him."

"So, you're not disappointed?" Dean quietly asked.

"Dean, I couldn't be any prouder of you than I am right now." John firmly stated, knowing his message had been received when a grin split his eldest's face.

"Thanks, dad" Dean whispered.

Smiling, John set Dean down next to his little brother before ruffling his hair. "Now if this little chick flick moment is over, what do you say we go out and celebrate the Winchester boys' victories?" John questioned.

"Celebrate? Where?" Dean asked, taking his dad's hand as they headed out of the building.

"How does pizza and a few games of skeet ball at Chucky Cheese sound?" John replied.

"Awesome!" Dean hollered.

"Chucky Cheese, it is." John happily stated. He led his sons out of the school and to the impala. Climbing into the driver's seat, he started the engine before glancing back in the rearview mirror at his boys. Seeing them animatedly talking about the day's events brought a smile to his face. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve two such special boys. He didn't think he could be any prouder of them than he was right now. But he did know one thing. He was bound and determined to show Dean and Sammy just how much he loved them. After tonight, his boys would never question how he felt about them again.

The End

AN- If you're wondering about the mention of Mrs. Pool, this story happens some time after Fieldtripping.


End file.
